


Say Something, Anything

by just_desserts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Makes Pie, Castiel Plays the Piano, Dean Loves Pie, Destiel - Freeform, Genius Castiel, M/M, Mute Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_desserts/pseuds/just_desserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has gone through the past three years without many friends, but he doesn't really feel bad for himself about that. He chose to not have anyone close to him, not let anyone make him feel comfortable because he knows it's fake, that it won't last. Until the first day of his senior year when a mysterious boy appears out of no where and shows him there's more to life than to put distance there.<br/>Castiel has always been shy, and it isn't entirely due to him being mute. While this has gotten him nowhere in the friend department, he has always had his books, his family. It hasn't been much but it's been enough. Until he meets Dean Winchester and realizes he's missed out on more than he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the Dark...

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this on a lazy Saturday morning. If it isn't any good I'm so very sorry and I may delete it and post a different Destiel one. Let me know any feedback because I would seriously love you forever. Thanks for reading! Carry On...

It wasn't unusual to walk into Blue Devil High on a Monday morning in September and find everyone in a flurry of excitement. Things happened here like any school, but Dean was never a part of it. The people, the discussion: all of it was petty and futile and he wanted no part in anyway shape or form.

Voices chattered around him, people speaking and smiling but it all went right through him. There was a big cluster of people near the front entrance to the commons area, but he couldn't see much other than three boys who were getting graced with new letterman jackets from some of the football jocks. They all wore smiles on their faces, looking as if they all three belonged right where they were. He glanced back even as he continued down the hall. He didn't even notice that Benny was heading his way until he practically ran into him.

"Woah, woah, woah, Dean," he said, his tanned face smiling hugely as if he was the bearer of great news. But that was never usually the case. "You look distracted. Tell me what's up,"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Benny never meant it when he said that to him, that he just wanted to start off a conversation only to turn around and tell him the latest rumors around school. Dean wasn't really in the mood to do that now, but he'd entertain Benny for a few minutes if he had to. "Stupidness everywhere as usual. What else would there possibly be?"

Benny smiled bigger if that was possible as he grabbed Dean's shoulders somewhat friendly and steered him down the hall to his locker. "Big news, that's what. People are ecstatic, haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, I've noticed alright. It makes people more dumb then they already are."

"Tell me about it." Ben scoffed, letting go as they reached the navy blue metal door marked 663, Dean's locker. He put in his code and opened the door as Benny continued. "I heard there would be new students but they never usually get this much attention before they've even stepped foot onto the field."

Dean frowned and wrinkled his brow. "New students?"

"Yeah, the Milton brothers. Didn't you see them getting robed in those letterman jackets? They're from upstate New York, apparently are some big-shot football players."

"Huh," Dean said absent-mindedly, not really caring about it. Instead, his thoughts drifted to that morning back at home. Dad had come to the house drunker than a sailor last night, his eyes unfocused, his body drifting this way and that in lucid movements, and his speech slurring beyond comprehension. Sam had been all worried about him when he's passed out on the couch but Dean had shuffled him off to bed, expecting that if John Winchester woke up he'd be in an awful temperament. 

And he'd been right. Dad had gotten him up early this morning and hit him upside the head a dozen or more times, asking where he'd put the booze. Dean had dumped it down the drain and smashed the bottles in the back dumpster yesterday afternoon but he couldn't tell Dad that or it would make it worse. He would hurt him even more than he had, or worse yet, hit Sam. He'd never hit the younger Winchester before and if Dean could help it, he never would.

"Dean?"

He blinked, his left eye stinging slightly with the bruise that was forming around it despite the makeup he'd put on to hide the purple marks. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure there's nothing up? Not anything with Sam or John?"

Dean glanced over at him, Benny's face wrinkled with mock concern. He had been his friend back in middle school but had decided upon freshman year to hang out with the druggies. Dean didn't want any part of him since. He already had an alcoholic in his life, no need to surround himself with worse people than he already did.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why?"

"You just-" he trailed off, his blue eyes looking at him, but it felt more like he was judging him rather than looking for anything concerning. "Never mind,"

Dean shrugged, grabbing his Calculus and Myths books out of his locker for first and second period. "I should get to class. Forgot to do all the work I needed to for one of my essays." He lied and swung his backpack over his shoulder, pocketing his car keys to his '67 Chevy Impala. The locker closed as he shut it with his foot and managed to smile at Benny. "Thanks for the gossip, I'll see yah around I guess,"

"You know there's still 25 minutes until first period, right?"

Dean blinked slowly, deliberately, his green eyes focusing on Benny's blue ones. "Yeah, I know."

Benny's forehead wrinkled for a moment before he shuffled back a step or two. "Okay, talk to you later, Dean."

Dean turned on his heel and walked the other way, making a right turn towards the English wing, his feet propelling him forward and away from his former friend. 

The bandage covering his side pressed against his abdomen as he clung to his books, trying to hold them away from his body and not touch any part of him. Everything hurt; his head, his shoulder, his face, his stomach. Blue and purple covered him like the latter part of the rainbow, some deep yellow mixed in there, too.

Dad hadn't hit him that long or hard in a couple months, since early July. It wasn't like him to go off on a tirade unless something had happened at work or any of the local bars. Maybe Bobby had fired him again, but usually he'd have called Dean to give him a heads up.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the shop's number, the books digging into his left side as he held them with one hand. He bit his lips and tried to focus on the ringing from the other end. Finally it went to voicemail and he sighed.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean. Give me a call when you're able to. Just wanted to talk about John. Thanks,"

He clicked off, his hand shaking slightly and causing him to drop the two books he couldn't balance on his left hand. They shuffled across the linoleum floor, and he watched them without making any movement to pick them up. Something inside him seemed to break a little more and he sucked in a deep breath to take control of his emotions.

"No chick flick moments," he said under his breath as he bent down to pick up the Calculus book. Straightening, he saw that there was a figure grabbing his other one off the floor already and he froze.

He was back-lit by the bright lighting from one of the windows, but Dean could still see that this guy had dark hair, creamy, almost porcelain colored skin, wide pink lips that looked soft and inviting, and baby blue eyes that he couldn't stop staring into.

He was almost four feet away, but Dean felt like they were closer, like he was being drawn to him. He finally cleared his throat, making himself blink to snap out of it and smiled at him. "Thank you," Dean said a little quieter than he would expect from himself, his hand slowly reaching out to take the book.

The boy handed it to him, nodding at him as if to say 'you're welcome'. Dean saw him point to the Myths book he'd handed him and tap his own that was in his hands.

"Oh, you're in Myths, too?" Dean asked as they both stood up and he nodded his head. "Huh, I thought I would have remembered you." He paused, blushing almost immediately, and he felt even more embaraced that he was blushing than by what he said. "I just mean that they're aren't that many people in there. I think I would have remembered you,"

The boy shrugged slightly, looking down at his feet and seeming all of a sudden very self-conscious.

Dean wrinkled his brow in concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

The boy looked up with those stunning blue eyes from underneath his brow and that made Dean stop breathing slightly. He nodded, his lips curving up in a slight smile as he scuffed his shoe on the floor.

"Are you new here or something? You must be or else you wouldn't be talking to me,"

The boys eyes grew large, taking up the majority of his face it seemed and his bottom lips hung open slightly.

Dean laughed, which hurt his sides so much he almost started tearing up. "I'm just kidding. But people do seem to avoid me, so if you don't want friends here at this school just keep talking." He smiled down at him, noticing that he was easily a few inches shorter. He appeared small, but that was mostly because of the way he held himself; sort of slouched, his eyes downcast. Dean immediately wanted to make him smile for some reason.

"Hey, so I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." He held out his hand, though the books dug into his side again. The guy seemed timid, staring at his calloused hand somewhat shyly, but eventually shook. "It's nice to meet you, and let me say that it's a pleasure to have you here at Blue Devil High. We're nothing short of our name. Anything you feel like doing you can basically get away with here." He shot him one of his smirks that people seemed to smile at. "Just don't go around getting ideas, my friend,"

The boy laughed quietly, the silent kind of laughter that shook your shoulders, your stomach, your whole body. His eyes were mere slits and a small part of Dean felt happy that he could make this new guy feel at least somewhat welcome.

There was footsteps behind him and he glanced back down the short hallway. There were students roaming the halls now, heading to classes and he knew it wouldn't be long before a hoard of people came down to march through.

"Let's get you and I to class, man. You don't want to be wading through the wave pool on your first day. You'll never wanna come back,"

The boy smiled up at him, beaming in fact and Dean's heart melted. He smiled back as they walked along and came to their room. But somewhere deep down he knew that this boy would be just like any other: they all left for one reason or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter which took me forever to write. If you are reading this, please continue to do so. It would mean so much to me <3

Castiel kept staring down the hall, noticing every detail of every person in every group. They were all the same; boring, egotistical, dull. None of them stood out to him as friend-quality. But he supposed the type of friend that he would deem appropriate didn't in fact exist here, just as they hadn't existed at the last school, and the school before that. They were all the same with all the same types of people.

Of course his brothers were welcomed immediately upon stepping foot onto campus, the other football players surrounding them like wild birds and flocking to win their approval. That was the same too. None of his brothers even batted an eye at this treatment anymore; they expected it.

It also wasn't shocking when Castiel was pushed aside in this wild frenzy that always seemed to occur. He was dubbed less important, wasn't noticed in the least, and certainly wasn't spoken to.

Usually he ran from large crowds and the first day at Blue Devil High was no different.

"Don't go scampering off like you do, Cas," Michael was saying as Gabriel pulled into one the parking lot stalls. His oldest brother glanced back at him from the passenger seat, his dark hair slicked back and his gray polo shirt contrasting with his khaki pants. "Junior year won't be so bad for you. Just don't let Gabriel over here interrupt your studies and you'll be fine,"

"Hey!" Gabe protested, his gold colored eyes narrowing at Michael, his honey-brown hair falling slightly in his face. "Maybe refrain from picking on me our last first day?"

"Will the two of you shut up?" Luci said as he shifted the bags at his feet next to Cas. "I've had enough of the both of you. Just because you're both seniors doesn't mean you both have to act like hot heads. We've already got one, there's no need to have two," His skin on his arms showed due to the black sweater vest he wore over a tight, white dress shirt, his pale blue eyes and stark blonde hair something than many girls lusted after for some reason. 

In fact, almost every girl at every school they'd all attended together had lusted after all his brothers. Not that Cas minded that it didn't happen to him, they were just one more distraction he didn't need to have in his life.

"Who are you callin' hot head?" Gabriel asked with a tone of bitterness as he glanced back, turning off the ignition to the red sports car.

Lucifer shrugged with a huff of indignation, his shoulders taught in the tight fabric of his shirt.

Michael sighed. "Most obviously you, brother dear. You've got a temperament like no other,"

Gabriel's eyes glistened darkly, his eyebrow slowly raising as he pulled the keys and pocketed them in his green jacket. "Don't even start, Michael."

His oldest brother rolled his deep brown eyes, straightening his gray shirt over his khaki pants.

Castiel sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder before stepping out of the car. He didn't need to be in the midst of yet another argument. He wanted to start right, start new. And he wasn't about to let his brothers' behavior dictate how he began the year here.

This time would be different, and it would be the best year of his life. That is, if he found someone to share it with. Not that he needed anyone. He was fine on his own he supposed, but sometimes he wished he had that one friend he could experience things with. He didn't experience things now though, so he assumed no one wanted to drag his ass along for the ride.

His backpack seemed a little heavier as he walked through the doors with his brothers in front of him, already whistling to their future football friends.

 

>

 

"Have you heard about the new students?"

Castiel blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights in the crammed hallways, two girls walking towards him in rapid approach.

Of course, they weren't talking to him but rather each other. Sometimes he liked to think someone would come up and speak to him, even if it was only to ask what the answer was to question number 3.

The taller of the two (probably only because she wore tall wedges) flipped her dark brown, curly hair over her shoulder. "Oh my god I know! I'm all over that. The blonde was super cute, Lucifer I think his name was." She breathed out a laugh. "Weird name but that doesn't matter. As long as he's a good kisser I'm set,"

"Meg, you're such a whore," the other said laughing, and Cas realized with relief that she didn't mean what she'd said about her friend.

"Wow, tell us how you really feel." Meg raised an eyebrow, a smirk stretching across her face. "And just because you're eye's set on some freshman, Ruby, doesn't mean that I can't look around a little to see what's available," Meg said with a roll of her brown eyes. The dark makeup she had on made her look somewhat sinister and Castiel looked down at the Myths book he held in his hands.

"That's not what I mean and you know that. Besides-" Ruby looked around the corridor quickly, noticing him but didn't stop what she'd been about to say. "Sam is really nice. Just because I'm a year older doesn't mean I can't like him,"

"You'd be best not to. I hear Dean is protective of his kid brother." Meg said, her eyes skimming over Castiel as they walked past and he squirmed uncomfortably. "The Winchesters are nobody to mess around with,"

They walked past and Cas for the first time in several minutes took a long deep breath.

Just as he was about to glance up again, he heard a deeper, male voice echo slightly from the main hallway up ahead.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean. Give me a call when you're able to. Just wanted to talk about John. Thanks,"

The voice sounded tense, as if the person on the other end not answering caused some sort of stress. Cas's eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

The person the voice belonged to came around the corner then, his hands wobbling slightly from trying to slip the phone into his pocket and for some reason keep the books he held away from his ribs. As if in slow motion, the books fell toward Cas, skittering across the floor in a loud rustling noise.

The boy sighed deeply, mumbling something Cas didn't catch, his eyes watching the books but making no immediate motion to pick them up. He seemed tired, worn down. Castiel wondered why.

Before he knew entirely what he was doing, he felt his knees bend and pick up the book closest to him, the same Myths book as the one in his own hands. Glancing up, he came face to face with him, the boy's intense green eyes glued to his, his tan freckled face contrasting each other nicely and his sandy blonde hair sticking up in a popular style. His arms held the other book he'd dropped, a Calculus one, but still away from his torso. Cas managed a smile though his heart sank for him. He knew somehow that it was because it would cause him pain to lean them against his body.

The guy smiled back, his eyes glancing down to the book in Cas's hands but his gaze returned to his face almost immediately.

"Thank you," he said quietly, his eyes warm.

Castiel handed the book to him and nodded, his smile unfaltering. He tapped the book as the boy held it again and pointed to his own, pointing out that they were in the same class. Or at least Castiel hoped so.

"Oh, you're in Myths, too?" He asked, his beautiful face beaming and causing him to have an urge to cradle his cheek.

He blinked to snap out of it, smiling with a nod to reply as they stood up together, still only a couple feet away.

"Huh, I thought I would have remembered you," the boy blinked and immediately blushed a cute shade of pink which Castiel smiled shyly at. "I just mean that they're aren't that many people in there. I think I would have remembered you,"

Cas shrugged, his mind reeling as he glanced down at the ugly gray floor and the black loafers he wore. He didn't want to mess this up, this friendship that he hoped was forming. But how could he not? He was mute for Christ's sake. He was prone to screwing things up many a time over, and this was no exception.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He blinked and glanced up at the guy who was miraculously still standing there in front of him despite his internal monologue. Cas managed to nod and give him a small smile, his heart fluttering in his chest as he looked at him with those big, green, beautiful eyes. He scuffed his shoe on the floor to distract himself. But it was to no avail. Whoever this man was, he was breath-taking and gorgeous, not to mention kind and gracious.

"Are you new here or something? You must be or else you wouldn't be talking to me," he said, his face still soft, but his words made Castiel's eyes go wide.

What did he mean? What could possibly have happened to make people not want to talk to him? He was caring, anyone could see that. Or maybe he wasn't like this with other people. Was Castiel simply different from the rest of them?

The guy started laughing then, his eyes slits on his face, his cheeks pulled high as he mouth opened, and smile lines forming on his face. It made Castiel scrunch his eyebrows, but still smile. "I'm just kidding." He paused, and Cas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But people do seem to avoid me, so if you don't want friends here at this school just keep talking."

Cas frowned a little, his heart aching for him. He wished he could tell him that he was his friend. Or at least Castiel wanted him to be. He liked him, and he could see that he was genuinely a good person, which unfortunately his own family couldn't say.

"Hey, so I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

The guy stuck out his hand, which was calloused and slightly bruised. Cas wondered why it had blue marks on it but didn't want to draw attention. Instead he shook, his eyes meeting Dean's after a moment of him looking at their joined hands. He smiled back up at him as Dean's teeth shown down.

"It's nice to meet you, and let me say that it's a pleasure to have you here at Blue Devil High. We're nothing short of our name. Anything you feel like doing you can basically get away with here." He said as they let go, his eyes shining mischievously, as if what he said was actually true. Castiel had a hard time believing that, but smiled deeper at his humor. "Just don't go around getting ideas, my friend,"

Cas blinked. Had he just- had he called him his friend? Even jokingly? He took in a short breath of surprise, a big smile slowly spreading across his face. He laughed then, surprising even himself. His shoulders shook as he gazed up at Dean, who's own stupid smile was there, as if he was happy which Castiel couldn't understand.

They both heard footsteps coming down the English wing's main hall behind Dean, their heads looking that way to see a throng of people starting to pour in. Cas's eyes glanced up at Dean right before he turned around, how his mouth opened, his eyes slightly wider as he looked at the crowd bustling towards them, and his hair gelled to perfection. He couldn't believe his luck of what was about to happen, that he, Castiel Milton, had one friend made within the first 24 hours of his entering foot into a new school.

He blinked as he realized Dean had turned around and was now looking at him again. "Let's get you and I to class, man. You don't want to be wading through the wave pool on your first day. You'll never wanna come back,"

Cas smiled and nodded slowly, tucking his arms further around his books and walking next to the Winchester boy that he had heard that discussion of earlier.

Maybe what they'd said was true about him, but he had a feeling that Dean was the type of guy to not let you down, even if that meant putting himself in harms way. Protectiveness was his nature, that was apparent. He would watch your back, defend you in a fight, and stay by your side even if you were being humiliated.

He only wished Dean Winchester would do those things for him someday. But he figured it would turn out as it always did; Cas wishing he could tell them how he really felt as they walked away for the last time.


End file.
